Please Forgive Us , Our Sky
by Natsuyuuki
Summary: Tsuna di tuduh membunuh Kyuudaime dan Guardiannya oleh Familynya sendiri . Dia diasingkan dan dibiarkan sendiri dalam kesunyian sampai akhir hayatnya. Warning : Typo and sad. Complete karena just One-Shot :v Cover not Mine.


**Please Forgive Us , Our Sky**

**Story and Author by Sakura Yuki and Natsu Yuuki  
**

**Genre : Hurt and sad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESCLAIMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn not Mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah tiga tahun ia tidak pernah bertemu atau berpapasan dengan semua Guardians nya. Suara mereka masih terngiang di kepalanya , kedua penjaga dan juga ayahnya.

"_Ju- Juudaime , apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?!".tanya Gokudera Hayato , Tangan-Kanan Tsuna tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya._

"_Tsu- Tsuna … ka- kau tidak membunuh mereka , kan ?". Yamamoto Takeshi , Tangan-Kirinya katakan tidak percaya._

"_Tsuna-nii…". Bovino Lambo , Adik Kecilnya juga Thunder Guardian , takut kepada Tsuna._

"_Bossu…". Chrome Dokuro , His Second Guardians of Mist._

"_Kufufufu~ … aku tidak mengharapkan kau untuk membunuh seseorang , Tsunayoshi". Rokudo Mukuro , Guardians Of Mist katakan kepadanya._

"_Extreem Sawada! Kami sudah kecewa kapadamu". Sasagawa Ryohei , Guardian Of Sun katakan._

"_Hnn …". Hibari Kyoya , kata Mantan President DC Namimori._

"_Tsuna… kau sudah bukan Tuna-Fish ku yang dulu lagi"Ayahnya dan Mantan kepala CEDEF katakan penuh keperihan dan kekecewaan di matanya._

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

_Sawada Tsunayoshi , seorang boss muda yang baru dua tahun menjabat sebagai Sky Guardian dan juga Boss Of The Vongola Tenth Generation. Tsuna baru saja keluar dari ruang pertemuan dengan Kyuudaime dan kedua penjaganya saat tiba-tiba , kedua penjaga Kyuudaime mencoba menyerang mereka serta membunuh mereka , terutama Kyuudaime sendiri._

_Spiky Brunette memasuki Hyper Dying Will Mode , untuk menyelamatkan dirinya juga Kyuudaime yang sudah ia anggap sebagai seorang kakek. Tsuna berhasil membunuh dua penjaga Kyuudaime yang sudah berkhianat terhadap Vongola dan membaringkan Kakeknya yang sekarat di pangkuannya sampai semuanya datang._

_"Juudaime!". "Tsuna!". Teriak Rain and Storm Guardians._

_Semua Guardian dan Ayahnya lari kearahnya dan takut saat mereka melihat Brunette penuh darah di sekujur tubuhnya._

"_Ju-Juudaime , apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?!". kata Gokudera. "Apa yang terjadi kepada Kyuudaime dan Guardian nya ?". Tanya nya tidak percaya_

"_Aku- … ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan … kedua penjaga Kyuudaime tiba-tiba menyerang kami saat pertemuan selesai".Jelas Tsuna kepada Family nya._

"_Tsuna-nii…". Kata Lambo takut melihat Tsuna yang dipenuhi darah._

"_Bossu…". Kata Chrome dan bersembunyi di belakang Mukuro._

"_Kufufufu~ … aku tidak mengharapkan kau untuk membunuh seseorang , Tsunayoshi". Kata Mukuro._

"_Tsu- Tsuna … ka- kau tidak membunuh mereka , kan ?". kata Yamamoto dengan nada tidak percaya._

"_Extreem Sawada! Kami sudah kecewa kapadamu". Kata Ryohei dengan nada yang lebih rendah._

"_Hnn …". _

"_Ta- … tapi , aku hanya melindungi Kyuudaime , itu bukan aku yang melakukannya"._

_Mantan Kepala CEDEF lalu berjalan kearahnya dan memeriksa denyut nadi salah satu Guardian Kyuudaime._

"_Aku kecewa padamu , Tsuna … kau akan diasingkan dari Vongola , dan bukan lagi Boss Vongola Tenth Generation mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya kau akan tinggal di mansion ini sendiri hanya dengan beberapa palayan yang datang setiap pagi sampai sore untuk bekerja dan menemanimu"._

_Mantan kepala Boss CEDEF lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Tsuna. "Tsuna… kau bukan Tuna-Fish ku seperti yang dulu lagi"._

_Ayahnya dan juga Guardiansnya lalu meninggalkannya sendiri selamanya dalam kegelapan yang sunyi"._

**~ End Flash Back ~**

* * *

Tidak ada satu pun dari teman-temannya yang akan menemaninya lagi. Sendiri , sunyi… yang ia dengar hanyalah hembusan angin yang lewat melalui jendela-jendela dari ruangannya terbaring dan sekarang ia hanya menunggu kematian yang merenggutnya karena penyakit Kanker Otak yang sudah barada di stadium akhir.

"_**Seorang Boss harus melindungi bawahannya dan juga keluarganya , Dame-Tsuna". **_

Hanya itu kata-kata yang masih diingat baik olehnya , kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh tutornya di saat dia merasa ingin menyerahkan segalanya. Brunette sudah gagal menyelamatkan tutornya dan hanya orang yang mengerti akan dirinya , orang yang membuatnya penuh determination untuk melindungi semua teman-temannya , saat Perang Representative sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku , Reborn … aku sudah tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk ku raih…". _'Aku harap , aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan kakek di sana'._

'_Gokudera-kun , Yamamoto , Lambo , Onii-san , Chrome , Mukuro , Hibari-san ,Okaa-san , Otou-san… semuanya aku minta maaf untuk segalanya , aku minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakan kalian'._

Tsuna menangis seraya meneteskankan air mata ke wajahnya. Ia masih mengingat kenangan yang ia lakukan bersama dengan penjaganya saat masih sekolah. Ia meneteskan air mata dan menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi…". Byakuran menatap sedih Tsuna yang terbaring di kasur dan menutupkan kedua matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia mengawasi Tsuna dalam kabut bersama penjaga kabutnya. Ia memang pernah melakukan hal yang mengerikan kapada Brunette dan keluarganya , tapi Tsuna masih tetap menjadi temannya dan memaafkannya , meskipun Yuni sudah meninggal saat perang Representative bersama Arcobaleno lainnya.

* * *

Tsuna dimakamkan di sebelah kuburan Yuni , pemakaman Tsuna juga hanya dihadiri oleh Byakuran dan penjaganya. Suasana pemakaman hening , sunyi , satu persatu penjaganya pergi meninggalkan Boss mereka sendiri di depan nisan kedua langit.

"Byakuran-sama… kami akan menunggu anda di mobil". Kata penjaga awan dan juga tangan kanan Gesso Famiglia.

Hening… Byakuran tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Kikyo akan pergi.

"Sudah tiga tahun sejak '**kejadian' **itu , mereka tetap tidak pernah mengunjunginya sekalipun… jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang , Gesso Byakuran ?". Tanya orang yang baru saja datang menaruh dua bunga lily putih di kedua kuburan.

"Aku tidak tahu , Gamma… aku sudah banyak melakukan hal yang mengerikan terhadap Tsunayoshi-kun dan Yuni di masa lalu".

"Sekarang pemegang Tri-Ni-Sette hanya kau seorang… kedua langit sudah tidak ada lagi… dan dunia ini bukan lagi sebagai pusat keseimbangan dunia parallel… kau juga tidak perlu merasa bersalah kepada kami , aku rasa Hime-sama sudah memaafkan semua kesalahanmu di masa lalu , sama seperti Decimo memaafkanmu".

"Aku akan membuat Tsunayoshi bisa istirahat dengan tenang , Gamma".

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau anggap benar , Byakuran". Gamma lalu meninggalkan Byakuran sendiri untuk berfikir. _'Aku minta maaf , Hime-sama… aku juga tidak bisa melindungimu dan menepati janjiku kepada Aria'._

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~ Meanwhile in New Vongola Base ~.~.~.~.~**

Tokk … tokk… tokk…

"Masuk".

Seorang blonde dan revenette mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan penjaga Badai.

"Yo , Gokudera!".

"Gokudera-dono!".

Gokudera mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah mereka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini , Sword Freak!".

"Ahh … Gokudera-dono , tadi saya bertemu dengan Yamamoto-dono saat akan melaporkan hasil misi di Venice".

Gokudera menaikkan alisnya. Basil lalu menyerahkan file yang berisi laporan-laporan dari misinya.

Gokudera mambaca laporan dari dan mengkerutkan alisnya. "Basil ?".

"Ha'i , Gokudera-dono ?".

"Bukankah dia adalah penjaga Badai dan Petir Vongola Kyuudaime yang di bunuh oleh Juudaime tiga tahun yang lalu ?!".

"Ha'i , itu benar… ternyata mereka berasal dari Platea Famiglia… Family yang pernah Kyuudaime musnahkan".

Gokudera langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Yamamoto! kau pergi temui Lambo dan cari semua berkas tantang Penjaga Petir dan Badai Kyuudaime! Dan kau Basil! Beritahu Hibari untuk selidiki kasus ini bersama dengannya!".

"Okay , Gokudera". "aku mengeti , Gokudera-dono".kata mereka bersamaan lalu keluar dari kantor Silverette.

Storm Guardian lalu duduk kembali dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"_Ta- … tapi , aku hanya melindungi Kyuudaime , itu bukan aku yang melakukannya"._

Suara Sky Guardian masih terdengar jelas di kepalanya. "Juudaime…". Kata Gokudera perlahan.

* * *

**~.~.~ beberapa hari kemudian ~.~.~**

Semua penjaga Vongola Tenth Generation sedang mengadakan pertemuan dan menbahas '**Kasus**' tiga tahun yang lalu , yang mana mereka harus meninggalkan Langit mereka.

"Jadi… bagaimana hasilnya ?". Tanya Yamamoto.

"Sawada-dono benar… mereka sepertinya memang mencoba membalas dendam terhadap Kyuudaime… penjaga Badai dan Petir Kyuudaime sudah berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya". jelas Basil.

"Tapi… Boss …".

"Kita sudah meninggalkan Tsuna-nii tanpa ada yang menemaninya selama ini…".

Mereka menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah tiga tahun mereka meninggalkan Brunette sendirian di dalam Mansion Vongola yang lama… bahkan tidak pernah mengunjunginya sekalipun.

"Kufufufu~… bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi Tsunayoshi sekarang~ ?".

"Mukuro-sama…".

"Ahahaha… itu ide yang bagus , Mukuro!".

"UOOHHH… KITA AKAN MENGUNJUNGI SAWADA LAGI TO THE EXXTREEMM!".

"Tentu saja , Lawn-Head!".

"Lambo-san akan minta maaf kepada Tsuna-nii!".

"Bossu…". Chrome juga ingin minta maaf kepadanya kerena sudah menuduh dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku terkadang mengira , apa yang dilakukan Sawada-dono saat kita tidak berada disisinya". Gumam Basil.

"Ahahaha … bagaimana jika mencaritahunya sendiri ? aku yakin dia akan senang jika kita datang berkunjung…".

Mereka semua lalu sepakat untuk menemui langit mereka dan meminta maaf untuk tidak berada di sisinya selama tiga tahun.

* * *

**~.~.~ Di Mansion lama Vongola ~.~.~**

Knock… knock… knock…

Semua mantan Guardians Tsuna berada di luar Mansion di mana **'kejadian'** itu pernah terjadi , kejadian yang membuat mereka melupakan langit mereka.

Yamamoto mencoba mendorong pintu , akan tetapi pintu itu tidak terkunci , jadi Yamamoto memanggil sesama guardians untuk masuk dan mencari Tsuna.

"Hei! , pintunya tidak tertutup".

"Eh ? apa Sawada lupa menguncinya ?".

"Oya~…Oya~… dia masih Ceroboh… kufufufu~".

"Bossu…"

Para Guardians mulai masuk dan mencari langit mereka di dalam semua ruangan di dalam mansion. Tapi hasilnya mustahil. Sang Brunette tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan Tsuna ?". Tanya Yamamoto.

Chrome , Lambo , dan Ryohei menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Dia tidak ada di mana-mana , to the extreemm!".

"Begitu ya…".

"Kufufufu~ … mungkin skylark kita akan menemukan dia ". Mukuro tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka .

"Hnn… dia juga tidak ada di taman". Kata Hibari menghampiri mereka.

"Apa diantara kalian sudah ada yang mencarinya di kamar Juudaime ?". Tanya storm guardian.

Mereka semua menggelengkan kapalanya.

"Maa~… maa~… mungkin Tsuna ada di kamarnya ?".

"Jaa… kita cari Tsuna-nii di sana ?". saran Lambo.

"Hanya itu ruangan yang tersisa". Said Sun Guardian.

Mereka memasuki kamar Brunette hanya menemukan semuanya kosong. Yang terlihat hanya sepucuk surat di meja , samping tempat tidur.

Gokudera mengambilnya , lalu membaca isi surat.

_Untuk semuanya :_

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membawa kalian ke dalam dunia ini…_

_Membuat kalian bertarung demi diriku… _

_Tapi aku tahu… kalian juga bertarung demi bermain bola salju dan melihat kembang api bersama-sama… menghabiskan waktu bersama… dan melihat hari esok bersama._

_Aku juga minta maaf karena membuat kalian semua kecewa… tapi aku memang hanya ingin melindungi kakek dan juga kalian semua…_

_Tapi aku rasa semua itu sudah terlambat… aku juga ingin minta maaf untuk tidak memberitahu kalian tentang penyakit yang kuderita sejak pertarungan Arcobaleno._

_Aku menderita penyakit Kanker otak stadium akhir… tapi selama aku menderita penyakit yang kubawa , aku tidak takut mati… semua yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah melindungi kalian , dan bersama kalian…_

_Tapi sekarang aku sudah membuat kalian merasa malu akan diriku… dan juga merasa kecewa. Aku ingin minta maaf karena hal itu…_

_Aku minta maaf , aku sudah tidak bisa bersama kalian , melindungi kalian seperti janjiku dan keinginanku…_

_Terima Kasih untuk semua yang kalian berikan untukku…_

_Arrideverci , aku menyayangi kalian seperti keluargaku sendiri._

_\- Sawada Tsunayoshi -_

"_Juu- daime …?"_. Tangan Gokudera gemetar memegang surat yang di tinggalkan oleh boss nya. Perlahan air mata mengalir ke pipinya dan membasahi surat yang berada di tangannya.

"Gokudera ?". yamamoto melihat Storm Guardian berlutut , menangis setelah membaca sebuah surat di atas meja. Yamamoto mengambilnya dan membacanya. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya apa yang di bacanya.

Yamamoto lalu memberikan Surat kepada Ryohei , yang lalu membacanya keras-keras.

Segalanya hening… mereka mencoba memproses apa yang di katakan oleh langit mereka…

Tapi satu hal yang mereka sadari… Boss mereka sudah tidak ada… dia sudah pergi ke tempat semua mantan Boss Vongola dan para Arcobaleno berada.

"Kalian sudah terlambat untuk menyadari semua yang terjadi , huh ?".

Sebuah suara mengganggu pendengaran mereka. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Suara yang berasal dari seorang pria berambut putih , pria yang pernah menjadi musuh mereka di masa lalu.

"Kufufufu~ … diamlah kau , Marshmallow! Kami sudah menyesali apa yang sudah kami perbuat kepadanya".

"Itu tidak apa-apa jika kalian tidak menginginkan ku berada di sini… tapi aku datang untuk memberitahukan kalian dimana Tsunayoshi di makamkan".

"Ja- jadi itu benar… Boss sudah…". Dari mata Chrome mengalir air mata sampai ke pipinya.

"Tsuna-nii… maafkan aku! Huaaahhh!".

"Che! Cepat beritahu kami di mana?".

"Humm~… itu tidak jauh… dia aku kuburkan di samping makam Yuni di dalam hutan".

* * *

Semuanya lalu lari keluar untuk mencari letak kuburan kedua langit , terutama kuburan langit mereka.

Kuburan brunette dan Boss Giglionero family tidak jauh dari markas Vongola. Kuburan itu terletak di hutan wilayah Vongola di samping sebuah danau… semua penjaga mengetahui letak kuburan Yuni karena Tsuna sendiri lah yang menyarankan agar Yuni dan bahkan Reborn juga dikubur di sana , tepat di sebelah kuburan Yuni. Mereka di kubur di suatu tempat yang nyaman dan tertutup.

Mereka semua berhenti di depan sebuah nisan.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**19xx-20xx**

**A Best Friend , Child , Boss and Sky of all Elements**

Mereka sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi… Langit mereka sudah meninggalkan mereka sendiri , dan mereka juga meninggalkannya sendiri di saat Langit mereka membutuhkan mereka.

"Tsunayoshi pernah mengatakanya sekali padaku. Dia memang sengaja membiarkan pintu mansionnya terbuka karena dia tahu satu hal… Dia yakin jika kalian , Guardians nya akan kembali tinggal bersamanya

Dia juga selalu datang kesini dan meminta maaf kepada Reborn karna ia juga tahu , suatu saat Decimo tidak akan bisa bersama dan memeluk semua Elements seperti seharusnya".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa tadi yang kalian lakukan ? kenapa pertemuannya di batalkan ?". tanya brunette masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit milik Vongola._

"_Ta- tapi Juudaime… kau tiba-tiba pucat dan tidak sadarkan diri saat akan menghadiri pertemuan dengan Don Gesso Famiglia!"._

"_Ahahaha … itu benar , Tsuna… kami hanya tidak ingin kejadian masa lalu terulang kembali"._

"_yare~… yare~ … biar bagaimanapun , Lambo-sama masih tidak mempercayai Marshmallow freak"._

"_Itu masih extreemm mengkhawatirkan , Sawada!"._

"_Oya~… oya~ … jangan salah sangka dulu , Tsunayoshi-kun~ … aku masih belum memiliki tubuhmu , Decimo~"._

"_Bossu…"._

"_Hnn , Omnivore … jangan kau berani-beraninya menjadi Herbivore"._

"_Mou~ … sudah kubilang , Aku hanya kelelahan saja! Lagipula… Byakuran kan sudah bukan musuh Vongola lagi…"._

"_Kufufufufu~ … tapi kami masih tidak mempercayainya , Tsunayoshi~"._

_Brunette menghela nafas. "Apa yang kalian katakan ? kalian tahu bukan ? aku tidak akan mati semudah itu… kita masih belum mengakhiri masa-masa gelap dunia Mafia…"._

_Spiky brunette tertunduk sedih , "Kalaupun aku mati , kalian masih akan bersamaku , terkubur dalam ingatan dan hatiku , begitu juga dengan kalian… dan juga… aku tidak perlu khawatir , aku masih memiliki kalian yang akan menggantikanku , bukan ?". brunette tersenyum hangat dengan sedikit kesedihan yang tidak terlihat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu kenangan bersama Langit mereka , tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala mereka…suasana pun menjadi hening dan sedih pada saat yang bersamaan.

Satu pikiran yang terbesit di benak mereka… mereka memang sudah meng-ingkari Janji untuk selalu bersama sang langit. Akan tetapi , mereka tidak akan meng-ingkari janji mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yaitu janji untuk melindungi Vongola Family.

Mereka hanya berharap , suatu hari nanti , mereka bisa bertemu kembali dengan langit yang sudah menerima diri mereka , mengerti mereka dan memeluk , menggabungkan mereka menjadi satu. Suatu hari nanti … pasti… akan bertemu kembali.

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

**Yo~ … bertemu lagi dengan Author yang ga jelas asal-usulnya ini X3**

**Yuuki hanya ingin minta maaf untuk merubah jadwal publish Melody Us , Melody Family menjadi dua minggu sekali :3**

**Dan juga… Yuuki harap fic ini tidak gaje atau apapun…**

**Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti , Tanya aja… Feel Free to Review **

**Yuuki minta maaf karna hanya membuat one-shot aja… sebenarnya fic ini akan di ikut lombakan ke dalam sebuah Group …**

**Tapi… ya sudahlah XD**


End file.
